baile entretenido
by gabrielizz
Summary: Me tomo en brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá que había frente a una esquina de la muralla de espejo. Ahí me quito las ultimas prendas de ropa que habían en mi cuerpo. advertencia: lemon, personas sin imaginacion e intolerables no lo lean.


**Baile entretenido**

_**Todos saben que los personajes son de la cabecita de Meyer, yo solo juego un rato.**_

_**Ojala Edward fuera mío… no… no tengo tanta suerte.**_

Hoy es un día que se debería borrar del calendario, a mi no me gusta la idea de cumplir años, por lo cual no me gusta celebrarlos,¿como vamos a celebrar que cada día estamos mas viejos?, pero como le explico, nuevamente, a mi madre que no lo haga por mi, eso es imposible. Así que cuando llegué a casa hoy no me sorprendió para nada la fiesta que tenia preparada para mi.

-¡SORPRESA! Gritaron todos apenas puse un pie dentro de mi casa, como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, lo supe apenas vi que habían mas autos estacionados de lo normal en la calle de mi casa.

La primera que me capturo en un abrazo fue mi madre,

-Mamá! ¿porque lo hiciste?, prometiste dejar de hacerlo hace 5 años atrás. Le pregunte al oído mientras me abrazaba.

- hay mi amor, se cumplen 20 años solo una vez en la vida, ya deja de quejarte que te pareces a mi madre, disfruta el estar con tus amigos y sonríe Bella.

Le hice caso y recibí con resignación todos los regalos y abrazos que me fueron dados, estaban todos mis amigos Rose y su novio Emmett, que conoció en la universidad, Alice y Jasper, los eternos enamorados, Ben y Ángela, Mike y su señora Tanya, que ya lucia su hermosa pancita de 7 meses de su primogénito Marco, los chicos de la Push y sus novias etc, todos mis amigos cercanos. La tarde-noche se me paso rapidísima conversando de todo y con todos. En un momento me acerque a Reené y le agradecí que me halla hecho la fiesta ya que hacia mucho que no compartía con todos mis amigos.

Cuando creía que todo lo malo que me podría pasar durante mi cumpleaños había pasado, ya que no me había caído sobre la torta como el año pasado, para decepción de Emmett, que tenia la cámara fotográfica preparada para el momento.

- Rose, amor no me la quites es un recuerdo para la posteridad, lloriqueo el grandote cuando Rose se la quito y lo amenazo con "cortarle los servicios básicos", ganándose mas de alguna risa de Seth y Jacob. Mi mamá anuncio que me daría mi regalo, a lo cual me negué, pero como siempre no me escucho o lo disimulo muy bien.

-Bella por ser la mejor hija del mundo, me dijo pasándome un sobre, en ese momento se me vinieron a la memoria todos los recuerdos de las consecuencias de sus antiguos regalos, como la vez que me dio patines y tuve que probarlos para que no se sintiera mal y termine en el hospital con un brazo enyesado, o lo que me paso con la bicicleta o el paseo en pony, en fin todos los regalos de mi madre terminaban en la sala de emergencias en el hospital de Forks en donde ya casi tenia un especialista exclusivo y un historial medico con archivador propio… si quizás estoy exagerando un poco, pero al paso que voy luego lo tendré. No me di cuenta que permanecía inmóvil mientras ella esperaba que lo abriera.

-Bella ábrelo linda, no es una bomba. Dijo riendo

-Claro mamá, dije rogando internamente que no fuera un ticket para saltar en paracaídas o algo por el estilo, viniendo de ella podía esperar cualquier cosa. Temblando un poco saque el contenido del sobre

-esto es una broma ¿verdad?, pregunte con cara de espanto

-Claro que no hija, yo se que te encantara

-¿clases de baile? Reené porque si sabes que no puedo dar mas de 5 pasos sin tambalearme, además pones en peligro a mi profesor, yo no quiero tener una demanda por daños a terceros. Me excuse, tratando de que se arrepintiera.

- ¡Ves rose! te dije que el mejor regalo para ella era un seguro medico, dijo Emmett, ganándose un golpe departe de mi rubia amiga.

- Bella no exageres, el baile sirve para que tengas mejor coordinación, se defendió mi mamá.

Yo iba a seguir reclamando y recordarle a Reené lo que paso cuando tome clases de ballet, pero Alice me interrumpió.

- ya Bella, acepta el regalo de Reené además me contaron que las clases de baile son muy caliente, agrego Alice, moviendo sugestivamente sus depiladas cejas, y no hablo necesariamente de la calefacción del salón.

- porque todo lo traduces al sexo Alice. Le pregunte

-Porque es lo mejor del mundo Isabella, además no se porque te comportas de forma tan célibe, desde que terminaste con Alec no has vuelto a poner los "papeles al día", sentí como toda la sangre se iba a mi cara.

- hay por favor no te sonrojes tanto Bella, ni que fueras virgen aun, además sabemos que eso no es así, ¿verdad Rose?.

-Claro que no lo es, la acompaño la rubia traidora.

- ya basta chicas, lo que haga con mi vida sexual es asunto mío y eso no les afecta en nada a ustedes, además no se que tiene que ver esto con las clases de baile.

- como que no y quienes somos las que te aguantamos el mal genio. Y las clases de baile son importantes porque así puedes gastar todas las energías acumuladas bailando o fallándote a tu nuevo profe, además le puedes dar una muy buena utilidad a los conjuntos de Victoria Secret's que te trajimos con Rose pensando exclusivamente en tus clases. me dijo todo eso con cara de ángel perverso.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que ustedes ya supieran de este regalo?.pregunte mas para mi misma que para ellas.

Ya había pasado una semana y no estaba segura del todo de ir a clases, pero gracias a lo persuasivas que podían llegar a ser mis amigas y Reené comencé mi curso de baile. Cuando llegue a mi primera clase de baile y me presentaron a mi profesor de baile, vi a la persona mas hermosa que mi pervertida mente se halla podido imaginar alguna vez, definitivamente el era perfecto para mi, ojos verdes, cuerpo fibroso, pelo semi largo de color cobrizo perfectamente alborotado y esa felina mirada junto con su sonrisa torcida, alucinante, todo el llamaba al sexo, era eso o de verdad el celibato no me sentaba del todo bien.

La verdad no se cuanto tiempo me quede mirándolo o que tan abierta tenia la boca babeando por el, pero cuando volví a reaccionar me di cuenta que el estaba frente a mi con esa sonrisa torcida mirándome.

-hola, tu debes ser Isabella verdad, yo soy Edward Cullen, tu profesor, te estaba esperando.

Nunca unas palabras tan formales y comunes me habían calentado tanto, ¡Dios Bella!, concéntrate el espera tu respuesta, me recordé mentalmente

- ah… si soy yo, un gusto conocerte, pero llámame solo Bella por favor.

- bueno solo Bella tu llámame Edward.

Ahhhhh! Aun no movía un pie y ya me encantaban las clases con el, y era simpático, aunque ese chiste era súper viejo, pero con tal de verlo sonreír con gusto me reía de el.

-Bien, dijo-comenzaremos con un precalentamiento para estirar los músculos y luego comenzaremos con un vals, que será nuestro primer baile.

En ese momento recordé mi baile de graduación en donde deje con mas de una uña herida al pobre Mike que insistió en intentar bailar conmigo a pesar de mis ruegos y suplicas, obviamente luego tuve que ayudarlo a caminar al auto y llevarlo a su casa ya que el no podía caminar con normalidad después del baile, desde ese momento me prometí no volver a tocar una pista de baile, hasta ahora.

-Edward sabes, este… la verdad es que antes de comenzar con todo esto debo advertirte sobre mi torpeza y nula capacidad de coordinación, lo mas probable es que salgas mal herido, le dije toda avergonzada.

- no te preocupes Bella, Alice ya me lo advirtió.

- ¿Cómo? conoces a Alice, le pregunté y algo dentro de mi me dijo que esto del curso no era una simple casualidad, ni una idea solo de Reené

-claro que la conozco, ¿ella no te contó que soy su primo?

- no debe haber olvidado mencionarlo- le respondí, pero ya se acordara, la muy traidora, pensé, siempre jugando a ser cupido.

En fin la clase paso sin grandes problemas, aparte de una que otra pisada al los pies de Edward, cosa que aguanto sin quejas.

El resto de las semanas pasaban muy rápido a mi pesar y lo mas claro que tenia era que mi profe lo mas que lograba con migo era humedecer mis bragas, que llegaban como piscina a la casa, y el escuchar los concejos de mis amigas me dejaban peor

- hay Bella, yo en tu lugar hubiera quemado todas esas calorías sin salir del vestidor, hay mismo me hubiera sacado todas las ganas con el, me dijo Rose tratando, según ella, de ayudarme con mi húmedo "problema".

-además Bella, se nota que le gustas a mi primo, y esta es tu ultima clase, si no te lo follas ahora lo lamentaras por siempre, me sermoneo Alice.

-¿ustedes creen eso? pregunte

- Claro que si tontita, me dijeron las muy perras.

Así que ese día tenia mi meta clara, me follaría a Edward si o si.

Cuando llegué a clases ya estaba oscuro, la verdad es que ese día era la ultima persona del día en tomar clases con el, perfecto. Entre en el salón y ahí estaba el, pero antes de decirme hola yo ya tenia mi boca unida con la de el.

-¡guau! bella no esperaba un tan buen saludo, me dijo entre jadeos.

- y ni siquiera sabes como quiero que continúe la clase, le dije y volví a besarlo como si mi vida dependieras de ello, el me acerco mas a su cuerpo y pude sentir a su erecto pene através de la ropa.

- o tal vez si sepas que es lo que quiero le dije mientras lo rozaba con mi mano ganándome un gemido de el en mi boca. Valla jamás pensé que llegara a ser tan osada, pero el calentón que me producía Edward al hacerme mover las caderas con la salsa, el merengue o cualquier otro baile o simplemente el verlo mover el maravilloso culo que dios le dio, clase a clase ya me había consumido todo rastro de cordura.

Regrese al presente cuando sentí su boca viajar mas al sur y sus manos moverse hacia el borde de mi polera para sacármela por el cuello y dejarme frente a el solo con un brazier de encaje negro.

-no sabes cuantas veces te imagine así frente a mi, me dijo Edward sin parar de besar mis labios y mi cuello, continuo bajando hacia mis pechos y me quito mi brazier, yo solo podía gemir y sentir como se empapaban mis bragas; el se llevo uno de mis pezones a la boca y mis manos se fueron automáticamente a su camisa para que saliera de mi camino y pudiera sentir todo su musculoso, no en exceso, torso y enterrar mis dedos en su pelo.

-sabes exquisita, bella, pero necesito probarte aun mas. Me tomo en brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá que había frente a una esquina de la muralla de espejo. Ahí me quito las ultimas prendas de ropa que habían en mi cuerpo y me tumbo con mis piernas abiertas, quedando a su completa disposición, me beso en la boca y lentamente bajo hacia mis pecho, en donde se quedo solo un instante para luego atender e la parte que mas lo necesitaba, mi entrepierna, que nunca en mi vida había estado tan húmeda, me beso castamente en la vulva para luego comenzar a pasar su lengua desde abajo hacia arriba por mi ranura en reiteradas ocasiones, dedicándole lamidas y succiones a mi hinchado clítoris, de mi boca solo salían gemidos y gritos de placer, sentía que el cielo estaba al alcance de mi mano y que pronto llegaría a el, mis caderas buscaban su propio ritmo al compás de su lengua y sus dedos exploraron mis húmedas profundidades haciéndome llegar al mas exquisito de los orgasmos que jamás allá tenido. Edward bebió con fervor todos mis jugos y cuando adivino que yo quería devolverle el favor me dijo.

- ahora no bella, solo quiero estar dentro tuyo, ya tendremos tiempo para el resto, necesito sentirte alrededor de mi polla.

Yo solo pude invitarlo abriendo mas mis piernas ya que no creí que me volviera a salir la voz luego de haber gritado por mi orgasmo, pero estaba equivocada, porque después de ver como se terminaba de sacar toda la ropa y se posicionaba sobre mi, recupere la capacidad de gemir al sentir como su enorme polla me llenaba centímetro a centímetro haciéndome olvidar hasta mi nombre.

-o por dios bella eres tan caliente y húmeda, me dijo entrecortadamente Edward, mientras comenzaba a embestirme mas profundo.

-si!, Edward sigue así… mas rápido, mas duro… o si… que rico se siente. Le decía entre embestida.

-bella estas tan apretada, quiero que te corras conmigo dijo mientras me besaban los labios y su mano comenzaba a estimulas de forma circular a mi clítoris.

-ahhh… Edward me corro, lloriqueé extasiada enterrando mis dedos en su espalda y mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo, en donde veía a Edward mover frenéticamente sus caderas y a su maravilloso pene perderse entre mis piernas.

- Bella! Grito Edward y sentí como su caliente semen me llenaba.

Nos quedamos un rato mas unidos y luego lo sentí salirse de mi, lo mire a los ojos y lo volví a besar.

- no quiero que esto termine acá, dijo viéndome directo a los ojos.

- ¿acaso reprobé el curso profesor?, le pregunte haciendo un tierno puchero made in Alice.

-sabes perfectamente que esto es sin notas verdad dijo mirándome divertido y sin dejar de abrazarme.

-claro que si y ami tampoco me gustaría terminar esto acá.

-perfecto, agrego, porque si no querías me tendría que haber visto en la obligación de raptarte.

-a si …y por que

-Porque no pienso dejar que otro hombre toque lo que es mío, dijo a la vez que me tocaba el trasero.

-que bueno que pienses que eso es tuyo, porque si es así ESTO, dije tomándole su pene, que estaba comenzando a ponerse duro nuevamente, es absolutamente mío, y tampoco me gusta compartir, le dije en el momento en que me montaba sobre el y lo besaba en los labios sintiendo su tibia lengua luchar con la mía y comenzar a decender por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su polla, la cual bese, lamí y succione como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sobra decir que el resto de la noche fue muy placentera y que nuestras "clases" no terminaron ahí… es mas, siguieron por mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Agradezco a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer mis fics y les agradecería aun mas que me dejaran un rewius.**

**Gracias**

**Gabrielizz**


End file.
